Crystalline Green
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: Clearly, the conversation was much less interesting than what he was doing to her.' Jibbs smut.


**Author's Note:** _A little piece of smutty fic for my beloved friends **PsychoMaddy** and **MatteaAm**, because I owe them for listening to me ramble on and on about a new fandom lately. And they have been waiting for this to be done for weeks, when I honestly started to think that I would never get this done with. I need to warn you, though, this is pretty much PWP. So, stay away if you are offended by its content._  
_Last time I checked, English still wasn't my first language and this wasn't beta'd. Therefore, Microsoft Words and I are to blame for all grammar mistakes and imperfections._

* * *

"I understand, Sir. I will personally take care of everything."

Director Jennifer Shepard repressed a sigh as she assured - for the umpteenth time - the Secretary of the Navy that she would indeed personally oversee the delicate operations he was so worried about.

Leaning back in her chair, she threw her long legs on her desk, carefully avoiding a pile of paperwork and crossing her ankles.

The tight, grey skirt she was wearing rode high on her thigh, showing more skin than was considered acceptable, but she wasn't expecting anybody anyway.

Just as the thought of the very appreciated loneliness crossed her mind, and she leaned over to grab the glass of cool lemon water, the door to Jenny's office burst open and she looked up to find Gibbs standing in the doorway.

She didn't bother moving her feet off the desk, and took a sip of her water as she mumbled her approval to whatever SecNav was saying. The ice clinked in the glass as she put it back down on the desk, and she looked up at Gibbs. A smirk appearing on her lips as she realized that he was blatantly staring.

Without taking his eyes off his red-haired director, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs swallowed hard, pushing the door closed behind him. The faint click of the lock had Jenny raising an eyebrow in mild surprise, but Gibbs' eyes didn't stop on her face for long. Deciding to focus instead on the long legs that seemed to go on forever, lazily placed on the large wooden desk.

The emerald green satin pumps encasing her petite feet caught the sunlight filtering through the window, shining dangerously as she shifted her position, still holding the phone to her ear and acting as though Gibbs weren't even in the room.

"I have one of my best teams on the op, Sir. And I'm overseeing it personally. I came back from MTAC to talk to you hardly 10 minutes before you called. I assure you, the operation is in good hands."

As his eyes stopped on the lacy hem of her stockings peeking from underneath her classy skirt, Gibbs recognized a hint of irritation in her voice, and for a split second he found himself hoping SecNav wasn't as attuned to the different nuances of her voice as he was.

However, the thought lasted only for a second, as Jenny decided to move once again, leaning back further in her chair and stretching her legs. Causing her skirt to inch higher up her thighs and the grey cotton sweater she was wearing over a plain white shirt to stretch, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of her magnificent breasts straining under her clothes.

He could almost feel her smirk as he kept on staring, slowly approaching her desk and rounding it, his movements slow and feral, like a predator cornering its prey. Jenny said something to the man on the phone, but Gibbs hardly registered her words as he laid a gentle - yet somewhat possessive - hand on her knee and spread her legs wide enough to step between them.

Her skirt stretched and her black, nylon stockings came to full view, the dark lace of the hem contrasting sharply with the white skin of her inner thigh. He smirked as her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she pursed her lips as though she were trying to hide a smile.

"Is he in it for the long haul?" He whispered in her ear in a low voice, satisfied to feel her shiver as his warm breath tickled her earlobe and her soft body pressed up into his.

A brief nod of her head and the way she rolled her eyes was all the answer he needed. His lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear and he placed a tender kiss there, slowly trailing his lips down the column of her neck. Kissing and nibbling at her smooth skin with a gentleness that was almost unsettling.

"Getting soft in your old age, Jethro?" Jenny covered the mouthpiece with her hand and shot Gibbs an amused look, turning her head and stealing a kiss from his jaw.

He gave her a glare that was anything but menacing and went back to his thorough exploration of her neck, stopping as her throat vibrated with under his lips when she made a sound of approval in response to whatever SecNav was saying. He pulled away slightly to look at her, but her free hand tangled fast in his short hair, a silent request to go on.

Clearly, the conversation was much less interesting than what he was doing to her.

With a smirk, Gibbs placed another lingering kiss on her neck, nibbling at the soft skin for good measure, before he slid down until he was kneeling in front of her chair, her legs still up on the desk.

His hands sneaked under the grey fabric of her skirt and found the lacy hem of her stocking, fingering it lightly before he pushed her skirt back.

"I'll give you soft." He mumbled, pressing his lips against the creamy white skin of her inner thigh and teasing it with his tongue; satisfied to hear her breath hitch as his fingers rubbed her through the army green lace panties she was wearing.

"Yes… Still here, Sir." Her voice faltered imperceptibly the moment he started to tug at her panties, but it went unnoticed by SecNav. Unless he was as accustomed to her reactions as Gibbs was. "As I was saying, I have one of my best teams working this operation, and-"

She raised her hips to let him pull her panties down her legs, and Gibbs looked up as she was abruptly cut off by SecNav. Irritation flashed across her face and she clenched her jaw when what the man told her clearly didn't sit well with her.

"All of my agents are pros. I wouldn't have a bunch of probies on an operation like that."

The change in her tone was fractional and betrayed deep annoyance, but - as she moved her legs off the desk to let him take off the scrap of lace she called underwear - Gibbs was confused to see a smirk spread on her face.

"I would have had Agent Gibbs and his team on it, Sir. But he is currently working on something else." She answered in a voice that was supposed to sound professional, but still held a hint of amusement that reflected in her green eyes and didn't go unnoticed by her lover as he lifted his head to look at her.

The mischievous glint her eyes always held whenever she wanted to tease him, mixed with the commanding nod of her head, made him feel compelled to oblige and grant her wish for action, and he broke the intense eye contact to lower his lips to the white skin he had uncovered by pushing her skirt back once again, nibbling at the soft flesh and trailing kisses up her inner thigh.

Her breathing started to become laboured, and she could feel him smirk against her skin as his lips moved closer and closer to her centre. SecNav was still talking to her, but his words were just an incoherent ramble in her ear as she was captivated by the sensation of Gibbs' teeth grazing her thigh, his breath hot on her wet core.

The first flick of his tongue against her clit prompted a sharp intake of breath on Jenny's part, and her hand tightened around the phone as she heard SecNav pause.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" His voice sounded more concerned than suspicious, and Jenny almost sighed in relief at how naïve the man could be sometimes.

"Yes." She answered shortly, trying to keep her voice steady, "Yes, Sir. I'm alright." Her voice faltered slightly again, but not enough for him to notice, and her hand fisted into Gibbs' short, silver hair to keep him in place as he picked up his pace and brushed his tongue against her oversensitive nub again.

As SecNav accepted her answer without further questioning and kept on rambling on, Jenny's eyes rolled back in her head and she pressed her lips together, trying not to make a sound.

Her hand tightened around the phone once again and she spread her legs wider, her hips bucking and muscles contracting as Gibbs' fingers joined his mouth in the merciless yet enticing torture he was forcing upon her.

Touching, tasting, probing her wetness with calloused digits; wanting - despite the inappropriateness of the situation - to hear her express her pleasure with those low, erotic moans that she was surely trying to keep at bay.

Her toes curled and she whimpered as he stroked the sensitised flesh with two fingers and slid his tongue inside of her. She gripped his hair tightly; pulling at it and pushing his head down at the same time, desperate for more but barely able to stand the pressure that was building fast in her lower body.

She felt like she was going to implode with the sensations coursing through her body, while her muscles tensed and dots of sparkling light danced underneath her closed eyelids. Her breathing was now erratic -as was her heartbeat - and with SecNav still ranting about whatever bullshit he could come up with, she resolved to hold her breath altogether, trying to make less obvious what exactly was going on.

When he felt her stop breathing, her hand still convulsively gripping his hair and her nails digging painfully into his scalp, Gibbs lifted his head to look at her, a hint of concern in his eyes.

Still holding her breath to avoid a string of inappropriate sounds and curses from leaving her mouth, Jenny glared at him fiercely, pushing his head back down and bucking her hips. Her message clear.

Gibbs' head had just disappeared between her legs once again, when SecNav's voice managed to breach into Jenny's clouded mind at last, "Don't you agree, Jennifer?"

She swallowed hard and wished desperately for her voice to be steady as she forced out a strangled breath and answered, "Of course, Sir." In fact, she had no idea what exactly she was agreeing with, but as Gibbs' tongue kept on working its magic on her, she couldn't honestly care less.

"Good. I knew I could count on you." SecNav sounded satisfied with her answer, and she almost let out a relieved sigh as his next words were the ones that would inevitably end the conversation, "I want to speak to you first thing in the morning, tomorrow. Keep me posted."

Jenny nodded, uncaring of the fact that he couldn't possibly see her, and then added a quick 'yes' and a polite goodbye, slamming the phone down as soon as she heard him hang up.

No longer than twenty seconds passed after she put the phone down, and she was soon gasping and moaning in an almost unrestrained display of pleasure as her lover twisted his fingers and brought her over the edge, her orgasm coursing through her body with an intensity that left her breathless and shaking.

When the tremors ceased and her muscles stopped contracting, Gibbs emerged from under her desk, coming to stand in front of her, his hands on the armrests of her chair, hovering over her and trapping her with his body.

"Damn good timing." She murmured against his mouth, kissing him slowly. The taste of herself on his lips only heightening the sensuality of the intimate gesture.

"Yeah…" Gibbs grinned smugly, the arrogance in his voice and look obnoxiously sexy to her. "Dinner at my place tonight?" He mumbled, kissing her again as he pulled her skirt back in place to cover her thighs and snatched her panties out of her reach, tucking the green scrap of lace safely in his pocket.

Jenny glared at him half-heartedly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips while she considered his offer, "You mean take-out in your basement." She stated, her arched eyebrow and the look in her eyes showing her amusement.

He gave her a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders as he walked to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open.

"I'll get Chinese." She called after him, chuckling quietly.

And she didn't miss the smile on his face as he left the room.

THE END


End file.
